


deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion

by ThisLove



Series: all of me loves all of you [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Slice of Life, there's a massage too but it's pretty innocent imo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/pseuds/ThisLove
Summary: See, Jongin wasn't the most mature or responsible person to ever exist, but when it came to his boyfriend, he was pretty sure that he acted responsibly as much as Junmyeon did. He never liked seeing Sehun suffer, either, even if he just got the flu.





	deeper than oceans, the sweetest devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensesonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/gifts).



> i have no explanation for this, i blame my sister again ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> title by little mix's song 'your love'

That week (and month, and year, and everything, to be honest) had been exhausting, and Jongin still couldn’t believe that they finally would get to rest on that Saturday night. They wouldn’t have to worry about having to practice until late or waking up too early on the next day, and it was a miracle. Even if he knew that getting actual sleep would be difficult as always because he had trouble with it, Jongin was happy to know that he could at least sit still for a moment and really rest.

After the last meeting of that day, he took advantage of the free time to take a good shower without thinking about hurrying up so much. Tonight he would treat himself to the best stuff that he usually couldn't do, it with him being always on the rush.

Getting to his room after showering and already being in soft pajamas and socks, Jongin noticed that Sehun was in the room, too. Sehun was lying down on his stomach with his eyes closed, looking asleep. Maybe he was just resting, but Jongin didn't want to risk letting him sleep like that and waking up hurting all over because of it.

“Sehunie,” Jongin murmured softly, sitting on the side of Sehun's bed and waiting for the boy to give a reaction.

Sehun groaned a little, before opening his eyes and staring at Jongin. “Wha’?” He asked groggily.

“Why don’t you lie on your back, to be more comfortable? Then you can sleep better, too…” The dark haired boy suggested, already worried that his boyfriend could be feeling sick.

A painful expression crossed Sehun's eyes for a moment, and Jongin knew that something was wrong, indeed.

“I can’t,” the orange-haired boy complained. “I have a stomach ache, and lying on my back only seems to make it worse,” he sighed, pouting at Jongin, and probably trying to make it not look that serious.

See, Jongin wasn't the most mature or responsible person to ever exist, but when it came to his boyfriend, he was pretty sure that he acted responsibly as much as Junmyeon did. He never liked seeing Sehun suffer, either, even if he just got the flu.

He touched Sehun's forehead and noticed the lack of a fever, what made him less worried, since he thought that it was a good sign, after all. Jongin ran his hand through Sehun's locks, careful not to use much strength in it. He didn’t know how to deal with stomach aches, but there were things you could to do help with the pain, such as making a tea or something. The other stuff he could probably find on the Internet . Jongin knew that if Sehun let him, he could take care of him a little.

“Have you showered yet?” The dark-haired man asked, as he saw that Sehun had his eyes closed again.

“No,” Sehun replied sleeply. “I’m thinking about showering now, so I can go to bed early…”

“Yeah, it’s a good idea,” Jongin nodded, smiling softly. “While you’re at it I’ll prepare you something. If you need help with anything just call me, I’ll be on the kitchen, okay?” He kissed Sehun’s forehead gently, before going to said part of the house, already thinking about what he could do to lessen his boyfriend’s pain.

Although Jongin’s intentions were the best, he could admit that he didn’t know a thing about taking care of stomach aches or cramps – but thankfully Google did, so it would help him. Probably. The only idea he had had until now was to prepare Sehun a chamomile tea, since his mom always said it was good for stomach pain and such. He also didn’t know if Sehun was up to drinking any other medicine. 

While boiling the water for the tea and for the bag of hot water, Jongin continued his search on his phone. There were some useless things in the results – as usual – but he then found some tips on how to give massages to alleviate the symptoms a little, so he paid attention to that. The thing about the tea seemed to be true, and Jongin was thankful that they had that stuff in their house, so he didn’t have to ask their managers for that. 

The house was quiet, since most of the boys were already asleep and the others were out. It was very weird to see everything so peaceful, though, but it was a good kind of different to have that silence occasionally. 

Jongin prepared the tea and the hot water but didn’t take them to the bedroom yet since he thought he’d start with the massage he’d read about to make his boyfriend feel better. Searching for a body lotion, he had found one kind of lotion in the storage room of their house, and the scent of it was actually nice. It would be very helpful because thanks to it his hands wouldn’t be so rough on Sehun’s skin.

Back in the room, Sehun was already in his pajamas and looking a bit better, although still seeming a little unwell.

Jongin guided Sehun to the bed asking him to lie down on his back, and put a pillow under his knees to make him feel more relaxed that way. He kept reading the instructions on his phone, trying to understand better what he was supposed to do. He sat at Sehun’s side on the bed and asked him to lift his shirt a little, enough to show his stomach, and explained him what he was going to do. 

He put some lotion on his hands, rubbing them together to make it warmer, and then started the process of massaging Sehun’s stomach by touching the right side of his body, slowly stroking up the skin there and pressing down softly. He looked at Sehun to see his expressions, always being careful to not to do anything that would make him feel annoyed or hurt.

Sehun had his mouth in a tight line, but other than that, he was just watching Jongin silently, and he always mumbled or moaned if some touch bothered him.

Jongin worked his way across Sehun’s bellybutton, and got to the left side of his body, still rubbing the skin gently, just as he read that he should do in the beginning. He did some circling motions with his fingertips on the sides of Sehun’s body, where he had already massaged before. He was sure that he had spent some good minutes repeating the moves, trying to massage all of the area. 

“I’m going to do it with more strength now, okay? To soothe the pain of the muscle,” Jongin declared, putting his hands to rest over his own lap for a moment, being careful not to stain his sweats, and waiting for Sehun’s acknowledgment of what he was saying.

Sehun only nodded, not saying a lot ever since he came back from the shower, and he patted Jongin’s hands a little, before sighing and looking at the ceiling. It was such a cute image that it made Jongin smile to himself and wish that his boyfriend wasn’t hurting so much, so that it could be a nice moment instead.

Jongin pressed his hands a little harder, still carefully, having read that he should be able to get past abdominal walls or something. He put one hand on top of the other to add more pressure and started doing the movements in circles again, to cover the whole area of Sehun’s stomach. His hands slipped easy on his boyfriend’s navel now, and he tried to make the most of what he knew about massaging someone.

It didn’t take Jongin too long after that to finish, since he wasn’t an expert on the subject and he was doing it just as a relief measure. He got up to pick a towel up to clean his hands, and then he wiped Sehun’s stomach too, which was still covered in lotion. Sehun just hummed with everything, pushing his shirt down after his abdomen was finally dry, while Jongin went to the bathroom to leave the towel there.

“Does it feel a little better?” Jongin prompted once he was back in the room and standing next to Sehun again.

“Yeah,” the orange-haired boy replied, nodding. “It feels less heavy?! I don’t know what you did, but it worked…" he smiled softly with the eye-smile that Jongin loved a lot.

“I’m glad, _babe_ ,” Jongin beamed, running his fingertips through Sehun’s hair again to comfort him a little more, happy that it somehow distracted the other boy. “Now please sit down a little, so I can bring you tea,” he said, laughing at his boyfriend’s grimace with the mention of the drink, and then he turned around to go to the kitchen again.

Going back to their bedroom with both of his hands full of hot liquids wasn’t the best idea, so Jongin decided to first take the cup of tea to the room, offering it to Sehun, because he was already sitting down against the headboard. The bag of hot water would have to wait then.

Sehun drank the tea in a few gulps, since it was only lukewarm, and Jongin waited until he had finished all of it to take the cup back to the kitchen and bring the hot water bag to their room. His boyfriend lied down again, more to the left side of the mattress, and Jongin tested the bag against his own hand and stomach, checking if it wasn’t too hot for the skin before giving it to Sehun. He asked him to put it over his abdomen, on the places where it bothered him the most.

After everything was set, Jongin stood beside the bed, wondering to himself what he would do, since he felt like he should let his boyfriend sleep for now. Maybe he would go to his own bed, on the other side of the room, or maybe go watch TV on the living room. His plan of not thinking about anything that night didn’t work but he wasn’t mad about it, since his time was spent taking care of Sehun.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft “Jongin” that was said from his side, and when he looked at Sehun, said man was staring at him softy.

“I’m sick, come cuddle with me,” Sehun pouted and stretched his arms, as if asking to Jongin to go there quickly. His eyes had that twinkle to it that they always had when the other boy wanted something. It was good to see that he was already feeling better, since he was using that look again. Sehun knew how much that made Jongin weak and he was taking advantage of it.

Jongin gave in to his pleading and lied down beside Sehun. He was glad that their room this time had two double beds, so there could be a lot of space for them. (He always wondered, why did they have to be so tall and never fit in on single beds? It was always a hassle trying to fit in a single one.)

Both men got under the blankets, with Sehun adjusting the hot water bag over his stomach, and they found a way to cuddle in a comfortable way. Sehun was leaning against Jongin’s chest, while he had one of his arms around Sehun’s waist carefully, and the other hand was massaging Sehun’s scalp.

“Sleep now, Sehunie,” he offered. “You need to rest because tomorrow we’ll have lots of things to do,” Jongin stated, still playing with Sehun’s hair and tenderly dropping a kiss to his forehead.

When the water of the bag became cold, Sehun just gave it to Jongin – who put it beside the bed, so his boyfriend wouldn’t have to get up. The orange-haired boy got even closer to him, lying on his stomach and covering Jongin with his body.

Sehun whispered a “thank you”, putting his arms around Jogin’s waist and adjusting himself on the bed, with his head nuzzling the dark-haired man’s neck. 

It was rare getting these small moments, since their schedules were always so full, but Jongin was always glad for every moment shared between them. They always seemed to make the most of it each time.

(On the other day, Jongin would wake up because someone would exclaim loudly “aw they’re so cute!” and he would hear Sehun telling the other person to shut up because “unlike you, some people are still sleeping, Baekhyun!”.)

Jongin was so _in love_.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for any errors, as usual. you can point them out for me if you want! thank you for reading ♥
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/emewrites) now :)


End file.
